Doppelganger
Doppelganger, '''informally titled '''Jackson Wick: Doppelganger, is a film directed and produce by Ryan Bowman. It is a sequel to 2016's Jackson Wick, with Ryan returning to play the titular protagonist. The film's cast includes Alex Osidach and Jacob Doerr, and also features Chris Lombardo returning again as Marshall. The film was released on April 10, 2017. Plot Synopsis Despite a year's passing since killing his last major rival, events in the criminal underworld have threatened to bring a world-class assassin trying to lay low back into the center stage. Plot Set approximately one year after the events of the first film, Elijah, a "Doppelganger" (an extremely durable android built to carry out assassinations), is constructed by The Director. The Director tasks Elijah with hunting down and killing former hitman Jackson Wick, planning to pit the two assassins against one another to test their strengths. Meanwhile, Wick has been living at peace and has retired from his work as hitman, having completed his final (personal) job to eliminate the rival Marshall. Wick's peace is eventually interrupted by a large group of mercenaries formerly loyal to Marshall, now led by the perpetually masked Wilden, that attack Wick's house. While the majority of the mercenary force surrounds the house, they send in two scouts to silently eliminate Wick. The scouts initially relent attacking him, and Wick, having previously been dining, gets up to clean, seemingly unaware of the assassins' presence. Wick, however, is simply feigning unawareness, and uses his bought time to retrieve a hidden gun from a utensil drawer, which he uses to kill both scouts. Hearing the gunfire, the rest of the mercenaries storm the house, but Wick is nowhere to be found. Wick, now clad in his full hitman gear, ambushes and kills mercenaries on the upper level, before engaging in a gun battle with several more on the first floor. Using the layout of his house and his knowledge of stealth, Wick is able to overcome the mercenaries despite being outgunned. Seeing more mercenaries outside, Wick retrieves an assault rifle from his arsenal and fights them, killing most with relative ease. With the majority of the mercenaries dead, wounded, or fleeing, Wick scans the perimeter of his property. He is confronted by Wilden, who remained hidden for the majority of the battle, and the two have a brief standoff before engaging in a gun battle. Wick runs out of ammunition and retreats into his garage - Wilden follows him. The two continue to fight using sidearms, and after expending them, fight hand-to-hand. Wilden, using a knife, initially has the upper hand, but Wick is quickly able to disarm him of it, and uses it to slash several of Wilden's arteries, crippling him. Wilden attempts to charge Wick a final time but collapses, and Wick finishes him off. Wick unmasks him before returning outside. Meanwhile, Elijah approaches the house. He encounters a fleeing mercenary, who warns Elijah to escape. Elijah attacks and strangles the mercenary, which Wick witnesses, much to his surprise. Wick and Elijah confront one another in the back yard, where Elijah reveals he is not associated with the mercenaries, but still intends to kill Wick. Wick shoots him several times, but Elijah's extremely durable body simply absorbs the damage. The two then fight hand-to-hand for quite a while, Elijah defeating every attack (and weapon) Wick uses. Wick eventually uses a short window to pull out his derringer and shoot Elijah in the forehead, disabling him. The now disarmed Wick is immediately approached by two more men, both armed. To Wick's extreme astonishment, one of the men is the still living Marshall, the other a mercenary. Wick aims his unloaded derringer at Marshall (the same one he used to 'kill' Marshall before), but Marshall knows it is empty, and explains that Wick has no escape. Marshall also expresses his intentions to study Elijah's body, using it to create more assassins like him. Seconds later, Elijah reactivates and rises, seemingly to kill Wick, pleasing Marshall even further. Elijah, however, places a hand on Wick's shoulder, and reiterates that he is not associated with Marshall. The now allied Elijah and Wick stand side by side and prepare to confront Marshall and his guard, both of whom scream in terror as police and SWAT arrive at the house. Cast * Ryan Bowman as Jackson Wick, the film's protagonist, and a well known and respected hitman who has attempted to retire from his life of crime. * Alex Osidach as Elijah, a super strong robotic construct sent to kill Wick and test his strength. * Jacob Doerr as Wilden, an elite assassin loyal to Marshall who wears a gas mask and speaks very little. * Chris Lombardo as Marshall, the main villain of the first film, who was supposedly killed by Wick. Trevor Boyce, Ross Lovell, Jacob Doerr, and Chris Lombardo play several of Marshall's Mercenaries. Ryan Bowman also makes an appearance as the voice of The Director, a holographic entity that sends Elijah after Wick. Production The film's initial production was announced by director and starring cast member Ryan Bowman on March 25, 2017, however no details other than its title were released. Later that same day, he announced that the film would be a sequel to Jackson Wick, a short film previously included as part of The AP Team. He confirmed his return as the titular character, and that Alex Osidach, a brand new cast member, would be joining to play "a lead role." In that same announcement, he stated that filming was to begin the following day, March 26, and that the film would release within two weeks of its announcement (making it, at the latest, April 8.) Early on March 26, Ryan publicly revealed an image that was "in some way or another, related to the film." The poster features a scribbled drawing of a character portrayed by actor Jacob Doerr (with an alias the poster claims as "Santino") and with the headline "Wanted Dead." The descriptive text is written in German that, when translated, is coming from a group requesting the portrayed individual's assassination. Filming on the 26th was cancelled due to extraneous circumstances. On March 28th, the film's "official" pre-release poster was revealed. It was announced that filming would occur over a four day period - starting on the 29th and continuing on the 30th, then again on April 1st and 2nd, changing depending on circumstances. Also confirmed on the 28th was Jacob Doerr's official casting, though no more information on his character was revealed. The first day of filming completed successfully on March 29th, with Ryan, Jacob Doerr, Ross Lovell, and Trevor Boyce attending. The second day of filming took place on March 30th, with Ryan & Jacob returning again, and Alex Osidach and Chris Lombardo also joining. On April 1, the non-working title names for Alex Osidach and Jacob Doerr's characters, Elijah and Wilden respectively, were revealed, and the conceptual poster was simultaneously updated. On that same day, the film's first TV Spot was released. On April 7, Ryan Bowman confirmed the film would be delayed another two days, and that the final two days of filming would be April 8 & 9, with filming cancelled on the 8th but finally concluding on the 9th. The film's editing was finished that day, and it was released to YouTube early in the morning on April 10. Trivia * The characters played by Alex Osidach and Jacob Doerr were referred to as "Tacitus" and "Santino" respectively while in development. Their final names, Elijah and Wilden, were not revealed until April 1, 2017. Gallery German.png|A concept poster for the film, released on March 26, 2017. Category:Jackson Wick Category:Doppelganger Category:Everything Category:Jackson Wick Film Series Category:Films Category:Released Films Category:Completed Pages